Enbart Nelles
Enbart Nelles (Enheart Nelreth in Crunchyroll subs) is a level 94 Person of the Land Samurai and is one of the Royal Guard. He wields Byakumaru, the possessed sword of the Ancient hero Lugrius. His birthday is November 16. Appearance Enbart has dark purple hair (white in the anime) and dons the metal armor worn by the Royal Guard. He is also covered in wrapped bandages and wears blindfolds over his eyes. Personality Enbart bears spite towards Adventurers because they see the Royal Guard merely as guard dogs and do not respect their strength. He believes that they are to be honored and resents this treatment. Synopsis Fallen Guardian arc Inside the Kunie clan's base of operations in Akiba, Naotsugu and Henrietta look at the Royal Guard armor, where Enbart Nelles is polishing one.Log Horizon 2 anime, Episode 1: Shiroe of the Northern Lands After Shiroe and Naotsugu leave the city, Akatsuki passes him when he leaves Tatara's shop. Sometime after that he left the Kunie Clan and stole some of the Mobile Armor equipment and had obtained the Sword Byakumaru. He started going on a killing rampage within the city of Akihabara using the sewers as place to conceal himself and goes on killing several players from different guilds including members from Soujiro's guild. Prompting Soujiro to go on and hunt the murderer for retribution. Eventually Soujiro found him and fought against him one on one and later was joined by Akatsuki. Despite both of them being high skilled veteran players they were unable to do serious damage to him due to powers of the mobile armor and the powers of his sword. Despite using Clairvoyance, Soujiro was still defeated, followed almost immediately by Akatsuki. After the battle, Nelles left with a mocking "Merry Christmas." Sometime later he was seen down the sewers and began to feel the effects of the Sword affecting him due to the flavor text of items starting to come into effect, and now is no longer operating under his own free will, instead being possessed by the vengeful spirit of Lugrius which was inside the sword. In order to stop Lugrius the Akiba Raid Party was formed, with Akatsuki and Marielle luring him to pass for small groups that would attack him and cure them. During the fight Nelles begins hallucinating, seeing them as Sutu Inaw and asking them why they were running. Akatsuki then discovers her Overskill, "Shadow Lurk"; with that she manages to stab Nelles up to the hilt of her sword, but it is gripped by ice from the wound and she is unable to remove it. Akatsuki then receives a new sword from Tatara, the Haganemushi-Tatara, with the ability to steal/remove the durability of other weapons. With the help of Nazuna they approach the Guild Hall when Nelles appears before them. Deep under the Guild Building Rayneshia, Henrietta and Kinjo shut down the magic circle after Henrietta gives them the signal. At the same time, above the scene of the battle, just out of the 50 meter radius, Rieze hangs precariously over the side of the building with Kyouko as a safety harness to cast Freezing Liner, showering Nelles with a torrent of cold water that immediately freezes due to Byakumaru's effect. With his armor unable to teleport, Nelles is trapped under the thick layers of ice, leaving Byakamaru exposed for Akatsuki to destroy it. Aftermath Enbart's life was spared in the battle, but fell comatose afterwards. He has been secretly moved to Susukino according to the Round Table's decision.http://lhrpg.com/lhz/i?id=1091 Equipment *Mobile Armor: The armor worn by the Royal Guard. It provides various benefits, including teleportation within the city, higher levels than Adventurers, and increased strength. *Byakumaru: A cursed sword, it holds the soul of the Raid Boss Ancient, Lugrius, and provides immense strength to its user. It controls the ability over ice and requires the blood of his victims to grow stronger.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 6, Chapter 5 Trivia *Enbart made a cameo appearance in the season one finale, dropping his battle axe and clenching his fist silently in his Royal Guard Mobile Armor. References Navigation Category:People of the Land Category:Antagonists